Grey
by sofasoapsopia
Summary: It was vague, but she knew what was going to happen. She couldn't stop it, but she could direct it. Change it somehow. The least she could do was make it easier for everyone; after all, she was given this second chance and she was not going to waste it and die. She was going to live. She'd make sure of it. Grey!OC, Good/Bad!OC, SI/OC, and OC/TM.JR, rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

HI

I do not own Harry Potter.

New story. Please Favourite, Follow or Review!

.

 **Chapter 1**

She supposed this was far better than what she could have asked for. She wasn't sure why it happened to her, or if she wasn't so special and it happened to everyone, but she didn't question it.

She didn't question why she had so many lost memories; why if she tried hard enough she would remember only a series of faint laughter and voices muffled together. She didn't question that, nor why her body felt small and unbalanced; why it was so hard to lift her head up or even wave arm around. She ignored the blurry images she saw and the sparks of something bright and colourful.

She paid no worry or mind to the taste of horrible mush or the feeling of being soiled. She didn't care that most of the time she was left either alone and cold or pressed against something warm and restricting. The urge to cry and wail was pushed away; she was sure it would have been in joy anyway.

Instead, Grey was silent. She was calm and had no cares; nothing at all. None of these doings, experiences and feelings bothered her; in fact, she savoured them. Savoured them because these were the feelings and experiences and doings of someone that was _alive_.

Her rebirth was a chance that she would grasp at with greedy hands, because if there was one thing that she feared the most...

It was Death.


	2. Chapter 2

*cough cough* *nervous shuffle* *sheepish laughing* uhhh yeaaah. I can't believed I put this up like, what, 4, 5 months ago? So sorry about that omg.

Anyway, this is the next chapter, sorry for the slow updates. Expect them to be pretty slow yeah. And I suggest you reread last chapter considering it's been a while. Maybe jog your memory a bit. I cut down the previous chapter by a margin.

Well, I don't own Harry Potter, I think that's pretty clear enough.

I hope they were all in character. ps small edit, noticeable changes is that I've upped thirteen and a half to fourteen.

 **Chapter 2**

"Woman, look around you! We're in Diagon Alley, wizards and witches all around! This is your first time out of the estate and you're all but glued to a book!"

Grey sighed but nonetheless closed said item shut and tucked in underneath her arm. "Happy?"

Walter grinned, grabbing for her hand to pull her off to the sweet shop closest to them. She wasn't surprised, her cousin – the technicalities of which cousin she wasn't quite sure of, not when she had at least five aunts and two uncles on her mothers side and than even more on her grandmothers and grandfathers sides – had quite the sweet tooth. It was a wonder Grey had yet to nurse him because of a painful cavity or a rotting tooth.

Bright colours and a sickly sweet scent assaulted her eyes the moment they stepped inside. After that the warmth of the small and cosy shop hits her right in the face. Grey tugged on the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck with a little grimace. She was already starting to sweat, and Walter still hadn't stopped running. Why was she wearing a scarf during summer again? Oh right, Walter was a bloody mother hen.

The familiar ease in which he walked quickly around the store had Grey believe that this wasn't the first time he'd been here. Thinking about it, Grey was pretty sure she that those lollipops she caught only a quick glimpse of were the ones he'd given her last week.

Suddenly Grey bumped into Walter, having be looking behind her and not paying attention to the aisle he'd been pulling through. There had been a packet of licorice that had looked absolutely delightful back there and Grey was contemplating whether she could get her cousin to buy them from her as she looked up to see what had stopped Walter.

In the middle of the walkway was a boy, her age and wearing dark, worn garb and no cloak. Despite his dark eyes sharp and suspicious of them, Grey could see a hint of wonder and excitement that must've previously been aimed at the sweets laid out before them; his body was still turned to the displays. They hadn't these type of sweets in the muggle world, Grey knew.

"Oh?" Walter's head tilted. "You're in my way."

Grey's eyes closed slowly. There isn't a single bone in his body that even remotely resembles 'tact'. The soon to be eleven year old girl has to calm herself with the reminder that Walter wasn't part of the main family. He didn't have the manners or etiquette of a noble drilled into him since he was born. That wasn't to say he couldn't be nice, but Grey's cousin is of the blunt kind.

"I apologize for his manners, he means to say 'excuse us." Grey stepped in smoothly, smiling softly at the obvious muggleborn.

She could practically feel the frown on Walter's face behind her. Whatever. Like every good and polite child raised by respectable pureblood parents, Grey introduces herself. "I am Grey Divine, you are?"

The boy eyes her suspiciously, but raises a hand. "Tom Riddle."

And that's how Grey met the future Dark Lord.

In a candy store apologising for her cousins non-existent manners.

Her smile froze itself onto her face at the onslaught of memories ramming itself to the forefront of her mind; of a fictional story about a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead and bright green eyes, circular glasses and a black, messy mop atop his head, who just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

Funny that the first thought in Grey's mind was to become friends with this boy.

 **oOoOo**

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Grey asked politely, showing her interest in a raised brow as she ignored her sulking cousin walking behind them.

White steam billowed above them, gently puffing out of the fireplaces that most stores in Diagon Alley was home to. It was early evening, the sky turning a deep blue as time went on. The streets weren't as crowded as they had been earlier today, but still, every corner they rounded and every street they walked on there was someone on the corner or a couple walking hand in hand.

Grey had tried to send her cousin off to go and find the numerous amount of other Divines that had accompanied them, but he was sorely adamant on not leaving her by herself.

Tom was unlike his fictional counterpart and was eager to talk about his enrolment into the school of Magic and Wizardry and all sorts of things.

"Yes, I was supposed to be buying my books and equipment today," Tom started.

"But you got sidetracked?" Grey asked dryly, humour in her tone.

Tom shrugged in agreement.

"Well what do you need next? I have yet to purchase my wand." Grey says.

He blinked his dark eyes. "Where do we find those?"

At this point they ended up walking all the way to Ollivanders, Walter leading the way, the yellow lights from inside lighting up the front of the wand store. The older boy led them inside, and once again Grey was hit by the warmth of a shop and the musty smell of old books and something pleasant.

A man busying himself by the counter jumped at the tingle of the bells placed on the door, hurriedly running over to greet them. The first person he caught sight of was Walter, missing the two eleven year olds completely. The man's face lit up in recgonition. "Ah! Walter Divine, I sold you a wand three years ago, didn't I? You are taking care of it yes?" He asked seriously towards the end..

Walter laughed nervously, "Yes, yes of course!"

"Good," Garrick Ollivander blinked. "Do you have it on you, I wish to see it."

Grey watched in amusement as her cousin's eyes widened. "N-no not here, wanted to keep it safe, y'know? It's at home." Walter fumbles, tip of his ears turning as red as his hair. "We're actually here to buy my cousin a wand?"

Garrick blinked, distracted by Grey and Tom standing politely nearby. "Here to buy a wand?... Oh yes! Which one first? Which one?" He clapped, a smiling curling on his face. Walter breathed out a sigh of relief and nudged Tom forward slightly.

"The boy will." Said boy walked forward cautiously.

Mr. Ollivander surveyed him, head tilting this way and that, before turning face to the rest of his store. "Which hand do you use the most? Boy?"

Grey watched with veiled curiosity and amusement as Tom was left slightly stunned. "Right," he helpfully supplied.

There were mumbles and mutters of 'right, right, right' as boxes shifted and Mr. Ollivander disappeared from their sight, only to come back again with a wand box in hand, gently opening the lid.

"Here: Sycamore wood; dragon heartstring core; eleven inches long, and very flexible." He gently placed it into Toms waiting right hand. Immediately the wand forced Tom's arm to recoil, setting a sheet of paper on the counter alight. Garrick took it away. "Oh dear, not this one."

Grey watched, her lips twitching as this went on numerous times, leaving Tom with raised brows. Every now and then he'd send her a look. She could see him starting to become impatient.

That was when Mr. Ollivander brought out another wand. "Thirteen and a half inches this one; yew; phoenix feather core."

Grey watched with hidden knowing and wonder as she recognised the properties. This was the one.

Even Walter paused in his sulking to watch with interest as Tom held the wand.

The tense air was broken by sparks of silver and green and gold, little fireworks popping happily in the air and ribbons of shimmering silver and grey gently creating as the wand chose it's owner. Mr. Ollivanders eyes lit up. "Must right this down..." he muttered continuously like a nutter, moving around the store in a quick fashion.

Tom eyes were focused solely on the magical instrument in his hands, turning it around by the tip of off white body and the bone like handle. "It looks beautiful," Grey offered. He spared her a single glance.

Mr. Ollivander came back as quickly as he had left. "And now for the young Miss Divine?"

Grey raised her left hand and the wand maker set off to looking for a match.

After many different types of wands presented – ten inches and oak, unicorn hair; nine inches and a half, hazel and phoenix feather; twelve inches of silver lime and another unicorn hair, among others – the newest one brought out was held in Mr. Ollivanders hands. "Fourteen inches; cherry and a dragon heartstring core, slightly flexible this one."

He gently handed it over, a curious and worried look on his face. Tom looked away from his own to watch as Grey wrapped slim fingers around the clockwork and other circular shapes carved, white marble looking handle. Instead of miniature fireworks and ribbons that Tom's produced, Grey's hummed pleasantly, warming up in her hand.

"Oh very nice, very nice. Be careful with that one, very lethal and demanding." Mr. Ollivander commented, and somewhere in the background Walter spluttered at the mention of lethality.

Grey was too busy paying attention to her wand. Something inside her was squealing, amazed that magic was actually a thing and that she was a witch and look! A wand! She has one now and it was wonderful.

Another reason to celebrate her rebirth.

 **oOoOo**

"Goodbye Tom, I hope to see you on the train in a months time." Grey smiled. She was happy she made a friend, one outside of her family for once, but somewhere in the back of her mind something was screaming 'what the fuck's over and over again, unable to believe that she'd just befriended the Dark Lord.

Tom looked delightfully uncomfortable, most likely nowhere near accustomed to someone reacting positively to him. Grey wondered absently if he too was affected by her apparently 'all seeing eyes'. For some reason everyone in her family had agreed that when she smiled it was like she was looking into their souls or something.

Her cousin Circe certainly had no qualms in slapping a hand to Grey's face whenever she 'smiled softly'. Grey did it for the kicks.

But then again, Grey already did know everything about Tom. He wasn't a character any more, no, he was a real person but this was the Harry Potter Universe, as she had discovered when she was younger. He was most likely like that same boy in the books she had read.

"I do too," Tom replied, catching his composure and sending her a handsome smile for someone so young.

She gave a final wave and walked off.

 **oOoOo**

Walter frowned. "Were those googly eyes you were making?"

Grey stared at him flatly, before rolling her eyes. She gave him a consoling pat. "No. You'all always be the most handsomest man in my life."

Walter tossed his head of curly dark, blood red hair back. "Good, I'd hate for it to be anyone else." And then he dragged her back to the sweets shop. They'd forgotten to buy some the first time.


End file.
